The Legend of Spyro: Doomsday
by EnigmaPriest3002
Summary: "The Death of Superman" storyline with Spyro characters. This is also my first fanfic.
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the characters except for my OCs

Spyro is owned by Activision

Superman is owned by DC comics

* * *

It's been 10 years since Malefor was finally destroyed by Spyro and Cynder. During those years there have been some changes in the Dragon Realms.

-Chief Prowlus had past away leaving Hunter to become the new leader of the Cheetah Village with Bianca as his second-in-command (and eventually his wife).

-After a series of grueling trials, Flame successfully became the new fire guardian to replace me after my sacrifice in the belt of fire, although this new responsibility of his kept getting in the way of his relationship with Ember who had recently developed feelings for Flame after finally getting over her obsession with Spyro.

-Elora had become the Professor's new assistant.

-Right after the Destroyer destruction was undone by Spyro, Sparx went back to the swamp he and Spyro grew up in and reunited with his parents, Flash and Nina. Soon after that, he became quite the womanizer (though not a very good one).

-As for Spyro and Cynder themselves, Spyro went back to protecting the Realms and defeating his old enemies. Cynder found and had a rather tearful reunion with her long lost father, a black shadow dragon (who was surprisingly the same size as Spyro) named Kage, who had been searching for endlessly searching for Cynder since the raid on the Dragon Temple many years ago.

But most of all, Spyro proposed to Cynder and they both got married not too long after with a child along the way.

Everything seems well in the Dragon Realms all thanks to a certain purple hero…until I saw something…

...something so horrible in the next chapter of Spyro's book...for it was then I realized "there comes a time when even gods must die…"

* * *

Author's Notes

Constructive Criticism is welcome


	2. The arrival and the awakening

**All Spyro characters (Except for my OCs) are owned by Activison**

 **Doomsday is owned by DC Comics**

* * *

Spyro is seen in an area inside the Dragon Temple pacing back and forth with an anxious look on his sweaty face. Sitting in the same room with him are Sparx, Flame, Nina, Flash, Ember, Cyril, Terrador, and Kage, who all had anxious looks on their faces as well.

Seconds later, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, and The Professor came in the room asking "if it's time". Spyro just shook his head and they all sat down with the others.

Suddenly, the door to the next room opened up and a blue water dragoness (who was a few inches shorter than Spyro) stepped out, causing everyone to shoot up from their seats. "Spyro, you can go in...it happened!" she whispered. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Thanks, Mom." Spyro said just as he hugged her and walked into the next room.

It turns out that Cynder wasn't the only one to have a tearful reunion with her long lost relative.

Once Spyro walked in, he was quickly greeted by Volteer, who congratulated Spyro and exited the room. What Spyro saw next filled him with pride: Cynder lying in a pile of hay curled up around a small black egg with white tribal patterns all over it. "Spyro, say hello to a new member of our family." Cynder whispered. "Wow...I wonder what it would be like when it hatches, or what element it would use." He exclaimed.

Cynder licked his cheek and smiled. "All I know is that it will be wonderful." she said. A few minutes later, Spyro and Cynder walked out of the room. Kage and Spyro's mother ,who will be named Mizu from here on out, hurried over to the new parents. "Cynder, are you alright? How did it go?" Kage asked. Cynder held the egg up in front of her father "It went well, Dad. Come meet your new grandchild!"

 **Later that night…**

There are two apes in a small desert-like area headed to what looks like a huge crater that has been eroded away for quite some time. One of the apes slides down the crater and ends up in the center looking rather disappointed.

"There's nothing here? That's impossible." Ape 1 exclaims.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Ape 2 asks.

"Over a millenia ago, something fell from the sky and landed at this EXACT SPOT, and i'm going to find out what it was." Ape 1 explained.

"Okay, but-" Ape 2 replied before getting quickly interrupted by what sounded like rumbling coming from where Ape 1 was standing. Ape 1 looked down to where he was standing, but before he could do anything, something bursted from the ground and sent him flying before landing on top of Ape 2.

Once the two apes got off of each other, they quickly headed back towards the edge of the crater to find something really disturbing: A huge, muscular, humanoid shaped creature violently clawing its way out of the center of the crater.

The creature was unlike anything the two apes had ever seen before. It had grey rock-like skin, unkempt shoulder length white hair on its head, large bony spikes coming out several sections of its body, red and black demonic looking eyes, clawed toes and fingers, and it also appeared to be wearing a pair of green tattered shorts.

Once the monster was finally freed from the ground, it looked around its surroundings while snarling like a rabid dog, almost like an animal out of its native environment.

Ape 1 and Ape 2 were shivering like crazy at what they were seeing.

"Brother, … w-what the hell is that thing?" Ape 1 asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Ape 2 replied. Before he could say anything else, the monster took notice of him and Ape 1, let out loud beastly roar, and started to advance towards them up the crater.

"Gaaahh, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Ape 2 cried and ran as fast as his legs could carry him with Ape 1 right behind him.

Before they could get farther than a mile however, the monster lept into the air, and landed right in front them. The apes came to a sudden halt and quickly backed away before Ape 2 remembered he had sword sheathed on his back.

Ape 2 quickly drew his weapon and lunged at the creature (despite Ape 1's pleas not to do so), but the creature quickly caught the blade in its left hand and crushed it effortlessly. With its right hand, the creature dug all five of its claws into Ape 2's chest causing him to cough up a lot of blood. Then the creature lifted him in the air, grabbed Ape 2's leg with his left hand and ripped the unfortunate ape apart IN HALF…

Ape 1 was frozen with fear and could do nothing but stare in absolute horror. The monster dropped Ape 2's corpse on the ground at slowly walked up to Ape 1.

"No...p-please don't...No...no...NOOOO!"

The last thing Ape 1 saw was the monster's hand closing in on his face and the last thing he heard was the monster's blood curdling roar…

After the creature finished off Ape 1, it began to walk slowly off in the distance.

Be afraid citizens of the Dragon Realms, be very very afraid… DOOMSDAY HAS COME...

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **1\. I might change the rating due to the violence.**

 **2\. Sorry this took so long to upload.**

 **3\. If anyone is wondering what universe this takes place in; this is an AU where both the classic Spyro games and the Legend of Spyro games are combined together. Any future Spyro fanfiction I make will be like this until further notice.**

 **4\. I would like to thank a friend of mine who helped me come up with a few story ideas for this fanfic.**

 **5\. Constructive criticism is welcome**

 **6\. See you all next time.**


	3. The Battlefront

**Spyro is owned by Activision**

 **Doomsday is owned by DC Comics**

 **I only own the OCs**

* * *

 **Two Days Later...**

Spyro is seen sitting up against the entrance to his new home (a cave-like structure not to far from Warfang) with his forelegs and hind legs crossed while looking up at the twin moons. He couldn't help but feel that something big was going to happen very soon.

After the death of Malefor, Spyro began to wonder if another threat as big as Malefor would come sometime in the future, especially since something like that has happened before in the form of The Sorcerer. It also didn't help the fact that the Sorcerer is still at large and hasn't been seen since Spyro was a boy. Spyro swore that one day he would find the Sorcerer, make sure he wouldn't end up on the same path Malefor was on, and keep him from tainting the image of all purple dragons. One day...

Cynder appeared next to Spyro and leaned against him.

Cynder: "I know that look on your face, Spyro…"

Spyro: "I can't stop thinking about the future."

Cynder: "Me neither, with everything that has happened these last ten years, and the birth of our child, who knows what will happen next…by the way, how's your mother?"

Spyro: "She's okay she's just as curious as you are about our upcoming hatchling. *Cynder rolled her eyes with a smirk* How's your dad, Kage?"

Cynder: "He's been doing a lot better lately, he finally seems more balanced thanks to your Mom".

Spyro was relieved to hear that. After Kage and Cynder were reunited and made up for lost time, Cynder wanted her father to meet Spyro so badly. At first, Kage was honored and excited when he found out that she had found someone special, but when Kage laid his eyes upon Spyro for the first time, he was instantly horrified to learn that Spyro was a purple dragon. For a long time, even in his early life, Kage had developed a disliking towards purple dragons

….Probably due to a certain _other_ purple dragon that had his daughter kidnapped and corrupted…

Kage nearly lost his sanity but after a strange series of events that lasted for months (most of which involved Mizu), Kage finally started treating Spyro with respect and even gave him his blessings.

Spyro: "Well that's good to hear, give him a few days and he might just call me 'son'."

They both laughed at that.

But before they could say anything else, the two dragons heard loud a loud boom and screams

coming from Warfang.

Cynder: "What's happening over there?!"

Spyro: "Let's go find out! Sparx, keep an eye on the egg!"

And they both flew off.

The city was in total chaos: dragons and moles were scrambling to get into their battle positions, most of the buildings were reduced to rubble, and in the heart of it all was none other than the same monstrous creature from before: _Doomsday_ …

Doomsday demolished every structure in his path, and even slaughtered a random dragon soldier that tried to confront him. He did however, slow down a bit when he was being bombarded by the city's catapults maned by the moles. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to completely stop him as he leaped into the air and crashed down on top of the platform where the guns were planted at, leaving the moles badly bruised but alive.

Then all that changed (sort of) when the Guardians arrived, There really wasn't much to say about this fight because it played very similarly to their battle with the Earth Golem ten years ago.

Spyro and Cynder looked down on the demolished city as the flew in.

Spyro (grimly): This brings back memories…

Cynder: "Yeah, and not the pleasant ones either… Down there!"

They both looked down to see Doomsday wailing on Terrador then going in to attack Flame.

Just when Doomsday was about to deliver the finishing blow to Flame, a purple convexity beam blasted Doomsday six miles away. It was Cynder.

Cynder: "Flame get out of here, Spyro and I will handle this!"

Flame (weakly): "Right...GUARDIANS, RETREAT!"

The guardians did as they were told and went to help everyone get to safety. Spyro landed next to Cynder. Doomsday got back up and cracked his neck in place.

Cynder "WHAT IS THAT?..."

Spyro: "I think must be some kind of… Alien…"

Cynder looked at him like he was crazy.

Cynder: "How did you come to THAT conclusion?"

Spyro: "One: It doesn't look like it's from here, and two: I've had maybe one or two encounters with aliens myself… long story."

Doomsday quickly charged at the both of them, but got knocked into the air by Cynder's shadow strike. While Doomsday was in the air Spyro took the opportunity to his earth boulder form and pound the monster into the ground. Doomsday then grabbed Spyro by the tail and flung him into a wall.

Cynder then tried to use her fear scream on him, but it didn't work as the beast tried to punch where Cynder was standing before she dodged just in time (take some notes, Gohan) Cynder then shot a stream of poison at Doomsday's eyes effectively blinding him. The creature roared and attacked wildly and randomly, Allowing Cynder to unleash a torrent of combos on him with her claws, teeth, and tail and finish it off with her twister ability.

Unfortunately, this left Cynder drained of mana, leaving her tired and vulnerable. Doomsday was covered in lacerations until they healed in an instant and his eyes were healed too. This time he raised his arm, opened his hand, and a projectile-spike shot out like a bullet, pinning Cynder's wing to the ground.

Cynder let out a velociraptor-sounding screech of pain alerting Spyro to her. Luckily, he showed up just in time to pull the spike out of her wing and hurled it at doomsday's face like a spear blinding him again. With Doomsday incapacitated, Spyro picked up Cynder bridal-style, and flew like he never flew before to a safe distance.

Spyro gave her some spirit gems which healed her instantly.

Cynder: "Thanks Spyro, I thought I was a goner."

Spyro (pulls her into a loving embrace): "Not while I'm around. But I have to go back there and stop that thing before it's too late."

Cynder: "Spyro wait! You saw that thing, you could die! In fact, I'm coming with you now that I'm better."

Spyro: No Cynder! You need to make sure everyone got to safety and help hold the fort there.

Cynder: "But, Spyro!"

Spyro: "Besides… better our child grows up without one than none of us…"

Cynder pulls him in for a passionate kiss

Cynder (tearfully): "I love you."

Spyro: "I love you too."

And with that, Spyro flew back to fight Doomsday.

Spyro impacted the ground when he landed in front of him, kicking up some dust in the process.

When the dust cleared, Spyro was in his Dark form.

Dark Spyro: So, it's just you and me...

* * *

I'm back ladies and gentlemen.


End file.
